<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spin the Bottle in Your Brain, and Match Your Weakness With a Name by dontaskcuzidk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130447">Spin the Bottle in Your Brain, and Match Your Weakness With a Name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontaskcuzidk/pseuds/dontaskcuzidk'>dontaskcuzidk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actually they go by Campbell but whatever, Alternate Universe, And so will the tags, Demon Mary Winchester, Gen, Half-Demon Dean Winchester, Half-Demon Sam Winchester, I don't actually know where I'm going with this lmao, I'm aware there's a name for half-demons but I don't actually care, I've had this idea for as long as I've watched Supernatural, It's a WIP rn so....., It's an AU so I make the rules, Multi, Title from a Waterparks Song, and now that we're all in lockdown I can finally write it, just like January or something but whatever, the title might change as i write more, which isn't very long, yes I'm aware how ridiculous this sounds but I don't care anymore so it's happening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontaskcuzidk/pseuds/dontaskcuzidk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean Campbell are both half-demons. They've lived in Hell for most of their lives, and even have a Hellhound as a pat. They do eventually decide that they enjoy the surface more, and they eventually decide to just live on the surface, passing for humans, but they also become serial killers. They do join the hunter community at some point. What happens when the hunters find out who they really are?<br/>***I just found another fic based on the same idea. I have no idea when it was posted but I do want to say that this is in no way affiliated with that. I've had this idea since before I started reading supernatural fanfiction. If there's any similarities, I'm sorry. I didn't read the other fic, just saw the tags. Anyway, this is an important addition to the summary.***<br/>THIS IS CURRENTLY ON HIATUS DUE TO SCHOOL STARTING UP AGAIN AND ME NOT BEING IN THE RIGHT HEADSPACE TO WRITE.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crowley &amp; Dean Winchester, Crowley &amp; Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. And So It Starts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No, I don't know where this is going yet. There's a lot happening right now and I'm not doing well enough psychologically to write much of this. Sorry, peeps. I'll try to be back soon, though.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John pulls up to the driveway and smiles when he sees Mary’s black Impala sitting there. He’d been out on a hunt for the past few days, not that he’d ever let Mary know that: as far as she knows, he had gone on a fishing trip. Either way, he'd been gone, and he's missed her and Dean, and the mild chaos of caring for a toddler.</p><p>When he opens the front door to the house, he's expecting Dean to come running up to him as he always did, but the house seems eerily quiet, like something is missing. He checks his watch. It’s only 6pm, which is when Mary would be cooking dinner and Dean would be talking to her or watching cartoons, but the air is too still for it to be only 6.</p><p>John’s hand reaches for his gun, but he doesn’t pull it out yet. He walks into the empty house, and the late afternoon sun lights the room in a cold light, casting soft shadows across walls, and making the atmosphere even more sinister.</p><p>He walks into the kitchen first, finding it completely empty. As he searches the first floor, a feeling of dread starts to rise within him. </p><p>He doesn't find them in the first floor, so he makes his way up the stairs. There's light pouring from where Dean's door is open slightly, and he relaxes a bit.</p><p>He opens the door more, relaxing completely when he finds both Mary and Dean sitting on the floor, playing with LEGOs. He walks into the room. The warm lighting contrasts the lighting in the hall, but it makes the dread disappear almost immediately. </p><p>Dean notices him first, and runs up to hug him. Mary stays on the floor, but offers a smile and wave. Dean pulls them to where he had previously been.</p><p>“Look what we made!” Dean says, pulling his father down towards the floor. John crouches and leans forward, next to where Mary is, and now in between her and Dean.</p><p>A flask of holy water that had happened to not be closed properly, was in John's jacket pocket. As he leaned forward, a drop of its contents fell onto Mary's arm.</p><p>Mary winced as her skin burned, and pulled her arm back. Dean didn't notice his mother's sudden change in behaviour, continuing his tour of the little town they had built out of bricks. John <em> did </em> notice, though, and pulled the flask out, throwing more of the holy water onto Mary.</p><p>She hissed in pain as even more of her skin burnt, and that attracted Dean's attention. He looks up, then runs to Mary when he sees her in pain. She picks him up, quietly assuring him that she's fine.</p><p>John's first instinct is to grab Dean, but he knows that he can't. Not when he's in a demon's arm. So he does the next best thing he knows and pulls out his gun. He softly whispers "<em> Christo, </em>" and watches as Mary's eyes turn black. Had Dean's head not been turned towards Mary, he's also have seen his eyes turning black. </p><p>Mary blinks it away, and smiles lightly before speaking. "So, John, can we do this the adult way and talk, or do you prefer something else. </p><p>John chuckles. <em> As if he'd sit down and speak with a demon. </em> He points his gun at her and shoots at her shoulder, making sure to not hit Dean. </p><p>The bullet hits her shoulder, and the wound closes up within seconds. She seems mildly inconvenienced, and looks down at her now-bloodstained nightgown. </p><p>Dean jumps at the sound, and starts crying. </p><p>"You didn't have to do that," Mary says, and tries to comfort Dean as well as she can. </p><p>"Oh, but I did," John answers, gun still aimed at her. </p><p>"We need to talk. Downstairs. Now." She says, before disappearing. </p><p>John sighs, rubs his eyes, then goes back down the stairs. The feeling of dread has returned, and panic has started rising in his chest. He cautiously looks around the ground floor for the second time since he arrived home, and finds both Mary and Dean sitting on the couch in the living room.</p><p>Dean is sitting on Mary’s lap, and she’s gently running her hand through his hair.</p><p>John moves to sit on the opposite end. <em> It would be a nice scene in different circumstances </em>.</p><p>“Now that we’re both sitting down, care to explain what is happening here?” John asks, looking directly at Mary. </p><p>“Simple. I’m a demon.” Mary answers as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.</p><p>Which, looking back, John realizes that it is. She hasn’t aged since they met, she barely eats, sleeps late and wakes up early, and he can’t remember the last time he’d seen her drink water. She always avoids religion like it’s the plague, and she’s never acted truly normal. </p><p>“How long have you been here?” </p><p>“This whole time.” Mary’s eyes blacken over for a split second as a smile dances on her lips. </p><p>Dean knows exactly what is happening. Mary had talked to him while John was away, and he knows that this means that they’ll have to go away. He knows that this moment is the exact reason why he always has a packed bag in his closet.  He knows what he and his mother are, and he knows he’d do better keeping his mouth shut then saying anything. So that’s what he does, watching his parents fighting right in front of him while just pretending to not understand. </p><p>“How haven’t I noticed, then?” John hadn’t noticed for so long, and it’s likely he wouldn’t even know at all if that holy water hadn’t spilled. </p><p>“It’s not hard to act human, I just had to avoid devil’s traps and holy water and latin, but that was easy enough. And you were off hunting all the time; I’d be surprised if you even knew Dean’s favorite cartoon.” Mary’s snarky tone makes John see red.</p><p>“You know what? Leave. Now.” </p><p>Mary doesn’t hesitate. She gets up and runs as fast as she can while carrying Dean, and heads straight for the duffel bags in his closet. There’s two of them, one for clothes and one for cash, fake IDs, some other essentials, and toys for Dean. She can hear John coming up the stairs, probably to get Dean, and teleports them both outside. </p><p>She puts Dean in his car seat, and puts the duffel bags in the backseat, too, before getting in and driving away.</p><p>John hears the car start, and runs back down the stairs. He hadn’t meant for her to take Dean along, he just wanted her to leave, by herself. He runs outside, putting down his gun on a table along the way. He gets outside just in time to see Mary’s car starting down the road.</p><p>“Damn it,” he mutters to himself, going back inside to figure out what to do next.</p><p>~~</p><p>Mary isn’t sure where she’s going, but she does know that the hunter community will soon go after her. </p><p>She’s still in her bloodstained nightgown, and Dean’s in pajamas, but that will have to change. </p><p>She stops at a gas station, then teleports her and Dean to the bathroom, along with the duffel bag. She hates doing it, but it’s not safe for her to show up in any cameras right now. She changes into day-to-day clothes, then helps Dean do the same, before going back to the car. </p><p>She starts driving again. It’s only been a few hours, but she feels like she’s gone far enough for the night. She stops in a cheap motel, one of the few that she could find with a 24 hour front desk. She rents a room for a couple of nights under a fake name.</p><p>It’s not the nicest place, but it will do for the night.She doesn’t sleep, and Dean only sleeps once or twice a week, so the low quality of the bed sheets and mattress isn’t really a problem. The room is small, and looks dirty, but it’s only for some nights, so it’ll be fine.</p><p>She hands Dean some toys, and starts plotting out her next moves. She’ll have to get a different license plate, and stop going by ‘Winchester’. She could go by her maiden name, ‘Campbell’, and even start using her middle name, Sandra, instead of Mary. She’ll have to get a storage unit, and start spending more time in Hell, especially when hunters are hot on her trail.  </p><p>She turns her attention to the bag with money in it. She’s been saving it ever since she and John had gotten serious, and in case she would need to leave abruptly.</p><p>She takes it all out and counts it. It turns out to be over $16,000 in cash, which was more than she had expected. </p><p>The sun is rising by the time she’s got a full plan, and Dean had long since stopped playing and found the cartoons on the TV.</p><p>They’ve gone out for breakfast in a quaint little coffee shop across town, when Mary notices a hunter, She’s seen him multiple times; he’s one of John’s “fishing buddies” that would be over sometimes.</p><p>“Dean, we’re leaving,” she whisper-yelled.</p><p>Dean notices the urgent tone she’s using and just picks up his donut without complaining. Mary puts his hat back on him before pulling her own hat on, then makes a beeline for the door.</p><p>It’s only when they’re safe in her car that Mary realizes that she definitely did <em> not </em>, in fact drive far enough.  </p><p>She drives to the motel as fast as she can without attracting attention, then gathers up their stuff in record time. </p><p>Within half an hour, they’re on their way out of the little town, and the state of Arkansas.</p><p> </p><p>The roads are boring, which gives Mary time to think. She pulls over after some hours, pulling out a map to find where she’s going. She decides on a small town in Illinois that’s barely on the map, which seems like the perfect type of place to hide their stuff. And it’s close to a gate to Hell, too, which is an added bonus.</p><p>It’s not a quiet trip; the radio is blasting music and Mary and Dean are speaking to each other the whole time. It’s an 8 hour drive before they reach their destination, and finding a motel was quite easy. </p><p>Finding a storage facility that didn’t ask many questions also proved to be quite easy, and within 12 hours of leaving Arkansas, they’ve got all their stuff in a storage unit in the middle-of-nowhere, Illinois. </p><p>“Now that that’s taken care of, we can leave,” Mary said, holding Dean’s hand as they walk through the town they are in. </p><p>“Where’re going, mommy?” Dean asks. </p><p>Mary picks him up before answering. “Well, honey, hell, of course,” she answers. “But only for a few weeks. Then we can come back.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Well, Fuck...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's the children's first time on Earth since they moved to Hell. It all goes smoothly, until it doesn't.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this took so long. I've been moving across my state, and then it took me a couple of weeks to get adjusted to the move. It wasn't that drastic, as I usually did weekend trips to my new city like 7 times a year, but it's still an adventure to explore the part that I moved to and I haven't had much time between everything that's been going on to write. Anyways, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mary looks around their small corner of Hell. Sam and Dean are sitting in a corner, reading. It’s mostly peaceful, if you remove the incessant screaming in the background. Jenna, their hellhound, is curled up near the children, sleeping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not much, but it’s home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t like Hell much, and would rather have lived on the surface, but the hunters made that impossible. At least here, Sam and Dean don’t have to grow up on the run, and don’t end up dead somewhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walks closer to the children, and they run up and hug her, both saying “hi, mom,” the same way it’s been for years when she came back from the surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They go back to reading, and Mary joins them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After some time, Mary gets both of their attentions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going on a trip soon,” Mary states, looking over them both. She’d spent some time thinking about this, and she’d decided that it’s time to take the boys to Earth. Dean was four last time he was there, and Sam was a newborn, so it made sense to take them to connect with their human side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few days later (by Hell terms), she takes them to a door (of sorts) that leads out of Hell. The three find themselves near a deserted dirt road at some time during mid-afternoon.  The silence is nearly unbearable; the absence of the screaming that consumes Hell at all times is noticeable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we?” Sam asks, looking around his surroundings curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I’m right, somewhere in South Dakota,” Mary answers, taking his hand, and Dean’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean also looks around, mostly in wonder.There is so much color everywhere, which he doesn’t remember from the last time he had been up here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary teleports them to the front of a storage unit, which she opens quickly. Inside, there’s her car, some boxes, and some duffel bags. She walks inside, the boys following close behind as she looks through a duffel bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary finally stops rummaging through the bag, and, with her car keys in hand, she picks up the duffel bags and puts them in the trunk, before opening the door for the boys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re quiet, and Sam is staring at the car. It’s not like he really knows what it is, he has never seen one and only knows what they do because of books.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get in, we’re leaving,” she says, waiting for them to enter before getting in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once making sure that the kids were in and buckled up, she backed out of the storage unit, and closed the storage unit with a wave of her hand, skidding down the road at way too fast of a speed for where they are.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going? And where are we now?” Dean asks. He doesn’t recognize wherever they are, but that’s expected because he had only been to a handful of states before going to Hell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Currently, we’re somewhere in Indiana. And you’ll see where we’re going.” She answers, turning on the radio and turning her attention to the road. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam looks out of the window, fascinated by all the colors that are passing by. He stays quiet, but his mouth is slightly open and his eyes are full of wonder. Dean remembers that Sam had lived his entire life down in Hell, and hadn’t actually seen most colors in nature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the three fall into a comfortable silence only broken by the radio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until Sam gets bored and starts talking to Dean, and they end up annoying each other. Mary just rolls her eyes and blocks them out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s already dark when they pull into a drive-thru at a chain restaurant. None of the three really need to eat; Mary doesn’t at all, and Sam and Dean only eat when they’re bored or whenever their human half demands it. Mary had figured it would be a nice distraction for them, maybe even would get them to stop incessantly talking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They order a rather large meal, and the worker at the drive-thru window gives them a weird look, but it’s fine because it gets the boys to shut up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s still hours ahead of them, it’s only been around 4 or 5 hours since they got in the car, but it’s felt like forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we just teleport wherever we’re going?” Dean asks, fed up with the car already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary turns around and gives him a look. “This place has too many hunters for us to just show up like that, and I hate teleporting. And, come one, car trips aren’t bad, they can be fun,” Mary says in a cheery tone. “Maybe, I can show you how to fix a car later; I think you’d be interested.” She adds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deans huffs and looks away, but not before the slightest hint of excitement crosses his face. Sam goes to sleep, too bored to care about the trip anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they finally reach their destination, it’s past midnight. They’re all tired of being in a car for so long, and being outside of it feels amazing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re in the outskirts of some city in the South, parked in a motel parking lot. They all pile into the room, Mary carrying all the duffel bags and locking the door behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, where are we?” Sam asks, looking around the small room. The yellow walls and ugly carpet make the room seem even dirtier than it is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chattanooga, Tennessee. I have someone I want you boys to meet.” Mary answers, sitting down at the table and pulling out some books and weapons from a bag. “Come, sit down, we need to talk,” She adds motioning to the other chairs at the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This person, he’s a hunter. Which means he hunts vampires, werewolves, demons, among others. He’s a friend of mine, though, and as far as he’s concerned, I’m just another hunter that occasionally comes down to Chattanooga.” She stops to check that the boys are paying attention, which, to her surprise, they are. “He’s coming here, because his house is filled with devil’s traps and I have no clue if you can get caught in them, but I can and I’d rather not be in his house when I get caught in one. But can you behave, and act less like demons and a bit more like humans?” She continues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we can do that,” Dean says, looking at his brother for affirmation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Sam adds, nodding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And, I’m going to have to put a devil’s trap in the room, so avoid it because you might get trapped in it. And Crowley is picking you up after this friend of mine comes, and you guys are going out for the day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s obvious that they don’t exactly like the situation. While they do trust Crowley, they only trust him about as much as one could trust a demon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary goes back to doing what she had previously been doing, and the boys found some books to read until morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the night goes by uneventfully, and Sam and Dean end up watching TV for most of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s mid-morning when there’s a knock on the door. Mary opens it, very careful to not get caught in the trap, and</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Dale, come in,” she steps aside, letting him come inside the room. “Boys, this is Dale Thomas. And Dale, these are my sons; Sam and Dean.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dale tips his hat towards them. “Good morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Sam and Dean utter a weak “hello,” earning them a glare from Mary. They both turn their eyes to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dale chuckles awkwardly, before turning around to talk to Mary. Before he can say anything, though, there’s another knock on the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean opens it this time, and finds Crowley there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Crowley,” Mary says. She hands him the keys to her car, and motioning for the children to go along. “Bye Sam, Bye Dean.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, let’s get going, shall we?” Crowley said, immediately walking towards Mary’s car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a quiet ride. It feels like ages, even though it couldn’t possibly have been longer than half an hour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean stares out the window at the sun-lit landscape outside, and remembers all the times he and his mother would go to the park when he was young. He had never fit in with the kids in the playground, but he hadn’t ever been fond of playgrounds anyway. He always preferred walking in the walking trails and seeing nature, and scaring whatever animal he could. Of course, he had been really young back then, but he does still kind of enjoy nature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam, on the other hand, had only been out of Hell for a week or so after he was born. He had never even met a fully human person before this, so the reason he was staring out the window was pure wonder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley parks the car in a park, and leads both of them to a random trail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a nice hike. The animals mostly keep to themselves and the trees seem to dance in the wind. The gain in elevation makes for some interesting slopes and waterfalls along the trail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not until nearly an hour in that Crowley suddenly stops, looks at the ground, and sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's happening?” Dean asks, seeing Crwley’s mild irritation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a devil’s trap. Can you be a dear and break it, please?” Crowley answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean does as he’s told, using his powers to break a line into the ground, effectively freeing Crowley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. Now, if there’s a devil’s trap, then there are hunters nearby. We need to leave, now.” Crowley says, quickly turning around towards the trailhead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys both pull out the knife that Mary had given them for self defense, listening for any sound as the three creep along the trail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s distant footsteps following them. As they slowly get back to the car, more and more footsteps join the first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The footsteps get closer, until they stop. There’s an uneasy atmosphere as the three demonic creatures listen closely for more footsteps, each having a knife and in defense position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The footsteps return again, and the trio finds themselves surrounded by hunters within a few seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A single, simple word is uttered by one of the hunters: “Christo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The eyes of the three non-hunters turned black involuntarity, and the hunters instinctively pull out holy water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A fight breaks out, as expected, while one of the hunters draws devils traps on surrounding trees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one else realizes that they’re doing that, but Crowley isn’t surprised when he suddenly finds himself unable to move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam and Dean continue fighting, though, making the hunters gasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s only one question running through everyone’s minds, including Crowley’s: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why the </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>FUCK </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>are the children not getting caught in the devil’s trap?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. It Continues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The boys are between ages 6-8 in this. There is a lot of violence in the chapter, although none of it is graphic. Just be warned that it's there.<br/>This isn't edited, by the way, so I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They manage to make it back to Mary’s car alive, and somehow not terribly harmed. It’s a very silent ride back to the motel. Crowley spends the time wondering how the children are immune to devil’s traps, while the boys try their best to process what had happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they get back, Dale’s truck is still outside, so the trio knocks on the door instead of just walking in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary looks through the peephole before opening the door, and whatever the trio had been expecting to see, this was not it. Mary ushered them in before shutting the door again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” She asks, most likely in regards to the blood staining Dean’s and Sam’s clothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some hunters were after us, and there was a fight,” Dean answers. It’s simple, but it sums up the events without getting into too much detail. “What happened here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary smiles coldly, in a way that makes her seem every bit as dangerous as she truly is. “There was a …friendly scuffle between me and Dale. That’s been resolved now, so it should be fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The aftermath of the “friendly scuffle” was pieces of Dales body being spread out on the floor, with blood pooling on the floor around it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four of them start packing up their things, and then leave. The body will be there for someone to find, at which point they will be very far from here. The hunters will know that it was them, though, and the message is very clear: </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t come after us, we will fight back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re all mostly quiet in the car for the first few hours. Mary is quietly humming, and Crowley looks deep in thought. The children look out the window, and </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence is broken by Crowley sometime after the 7th hour of driving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mary, we need to talk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary looks at him before nodding at him to continue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you know that the boys don’t get trapped in Devil’s traps?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary looks at him with an undecipherable expression before she speaks. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s more of a startled response than anything. To be fair, she had no way of testing it beforehand without getting herself stuck, so it’s a pleasant surprise to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley just nods, and the conversation ends there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continue driving for a couple of days, occasionally picking up newspapers when they stop to get gas. The murder made it into the national news, due to it’s terribly grizzly nature, and Mary can’t help but feel a sense of pride at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They get to Florida and into some random small town that looks far way enough from society that they can stop for a few hours, or even a day, without getting interrupted by hunters. It’s also close to a gate to Hell, which is a plus considering Crowley had to go back at some point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The small diner proves to have very good food, according to the boys, and Mary mildly enjoys the peace and quiet that comes with not having a group of hunters on your ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boys,” she says to get their attention, “We’re going back tomorrow. It’s too dangerous up here with the group of hunters. But we’ll come back in a week or so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean groans slightly, but is internally excited about seeing their Hellhound and the other demons again. Sam just quietly shrugs, and goes back to looking out the window. The diner window is much bigger than the car’s, but the view is much less interesting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They manage to leave without paying, then Mary starts driving north again, taking backroads and avoiding major freeways at all costs to avoid recognition. It’s an 18 hour drive back to the storage facility where she keeps the car and her other earthly materials, and they have to get going if they're going to be there by tomorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The radio is on, and they’re all singing along to random songs that come on. News of Dale’s murder had spread inside the hunter community, according to one of Mary’s hunter ‘friends,’ which is making their life harder than necessary for the demonic trio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nonetheless, they manage to make it to the storage facility by 2pm the next day, and get back to Hell shortly after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s become a common occurrence, of sorts, for Mary, Dean, and Sam to go to the surface for days or weeks at a time. Each time, they take the boy’s ability to get past devil’s traps to their advantage, and manage to wipe out a good amount of hunters. The police have started calling them the mystery murder trio, due to the fact that they never bother to cover their faces when they kill anyone, but always manage to not get caught. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They are the first serial killers the small town they are currently on have ever had, and that is something they take pride in. That does make it difficult for them, as the hunters come to investigate what is happening. It seems that they never learn, though, as every hunter sent always ends up being found dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean doesn’t mind at all. He enjoys torturing the hunters and watching the life slowly drain out of them as they try to scream ineffective exorcisms at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam’s been having a similar amount of fun, the tortured and pained screams, cries, and whines of their victims being like music to his ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary’s never in the room with them. She knows hunters well enough to know that they will try to exorcise her, and she doesn’t specifically enjoy that. At all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean looks down the man tied up on the chair. The man is struggling against the multiple layers of rope, even though he knows it’s hopeless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, are we ready to get started?” Sam asks, his voice cold and twisted, sounding nothing like the 8 year old he is. He’s wearing a cold smile, and his eyes glint with anticipation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean nods, a smile on his face that matches his brother’s, and pulls out his knife. Sam pulls out his blades. The three blades are almost identical, but each blade is coated with a different chemical designed to cause extreme pain to whatever the blade cuts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man in the ropes whispers “Christo,” and the boy’s eyes involuntarily turn black. They blink it away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean starts, cutting into the man’s shoulder, then stepping aside to let Sam cut the same shoulder with his blades. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continue to cut into him, always making sure to not kill him just yet. The man eventually starts yelling an exorcism, which is just mildly annoying to Dean at this point. Sure, he enjoys hearing the desperation in the man’s voice, but he’s also getting tired of hearing every hunter they kill yell the same words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After some time of just using the knives, they move on to more painful methods. They use their inhuman strength to dislocate joints and just flat out break bones, silently enjoying the screams of the man as his bones crunched and moved around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They left him alone for a bit, sitting on a corner and having a snack as they watched the man slowly lose hope and the life slowly drain out of his eyes as he bled out, and just talked about random topics as they waited for the man to die completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they’ve confirmed that the man is dead, they carve the symbol they use to claim the soul for Hell on the man’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They start cleaning up their tools, clothes, and hands, then drench the body in water to remove all the pooling blood and make it look cleaner. After all, the police will be finding it in the morning, and it has to be somewhat presentable for them, doesn’t it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they’re done dumping the body, they meet up with Mary at the little motel they’re renting for this week. She had been finding their next victim, and had a small list on a piece of paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys only sleep for an hour or two before they start preparing for a notherday of murder and torture, which is more than enough for them .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They do that for a few more before they return to Hell. They do have duties in Hell, most notably taking care of their hellhound, Jenna, who usually stays in Hell when they come up to make sure no sneaky demon takes their stuff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it does get boring after a while, even when they switch it up a little. It’s not enough to keep the children entertained for more than a couple weeks at a time, so they go back to Hell until they get bored enough to return to this. Never in the same town, though. It’s a nice little routine, at least for them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading. And I'm sorry it was so late, I had to deal with some shit in my life.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>